i love you
by kibaxsasuke
Summary: jet wants sex zukos not happy but its not rape if you like it!


Zuko walked into his house then everything went black. "What's going on?" Zuko yelled as his hands were tied behind his back and forced on his knees. "You're being served your highness." The deep voice said. "You're not serious are you? Do you know who the hell I am I could execute you for this!" there was a laugh. "For what?" the person asked seriously. "Oh you've got to be kidding. For rape you asshole." The person chuckled. "It's not rape if you like it." The person said then took off the bind fold. "Jet it's you. What the fuck are you doing?" jet pushed zuko down then said "shut up bicth and so we're clear spred your legs" jet said waiting for zuko to do as he was told but zuko didn't move. "Fine it'll hurt more!" jet yelled as he through zuko on the floor of the dark room.

Zuko woke up with his head hurting the room was dark no windows he was laying on a bed he tried to get but he was chained to the bed then a figure walked out from the corner at the other side of the room and nodded at someone or something and zuko was tossed like pancake on to his stomach his ass up in the air. Then he heard clothes fall on the floor. "good morning princess sleep well now that you're up the fun can begin I didn't want to make you feel good till you woke up so do me a havor and suck me off" jet asked as he walked up to zuko right up to his mouth. "oh and if you bite I'll go in dry and trust me you don't want that" zuko just sat there not caring "fine!" jet walked behind zuko got on the bed used his knees for balance the "omyfucking god what the hell was that get it out damn fagot!" "oh so he likes it dry?" then jet thrusted all the way in then pulled out "told you it hurts know will you listen?" zuko nodded then jet got up and went over to zuko again "now you ready?" zuko didn't answer instead he rapped his mouth around jets cock and deep throated it humming while going up and down making jet moan like crazy.

Then something filled zuko's mouth. "If you can't swallow spit it out." Jet said but zuko ignored and swallowed in one gulp then licked his lips which made jet go mad and then jet was kissing him and he liked it a lot and stared to kiss back tongues fighting for demenece then jet stopped put three fingers in zuko's mouth the said "suck" zuko did then jet went behind zuko and then shoved one finger into zuko's virgin hole making zuko scream for help. "Shhh realacts there ok I'm going to add another finger" zuko shook his head no but jet didn't care he added another finger and then he started to look for it.

He brushed along something that made zuko totally change his view on what was happening. "Oh god jet right there oh fuck hit it harder oh yeah yeah oh god!" jet took out his fingers and replaced it with something bigger then trusted in slowly only to hear zuko scream. "Faster goddamn it oh please go faster hit me in that magical stop please just go in on the way!" jet was waiting for this moment. He thrusted all the way in then only to hear loud moaning coming from zuko then "oh yeah right hit it fast hard oh god please!" zuko screamed "you think I'm god?" jet asked. "Oh fuck yeah only a god can do this to me. Oh god why did you stop faster I'll do anything!" at that jet sped up hitting zuko's prostate everytime when zuko was caught off guard.

Screams and moans filled the room with every thrust it went on for hours then finally zuko and jet cam at the same time. "Jet I love you" zuko said as soon as jet took off the chains tying zuko to the bed. "I love you to zuko." Jet said then turned to leave "wait jet will… you …. Um…. Sleep with me?" zuko asked sweetly jet nodded and got under the covers with zuko who he had just made love with "jet why are you sleeping with me?" jet opened his eyes then smiled " you forgot about last night didn't you?" zuko shook his head "Of course not my ass reminded me of it!" zuko said as he slapped jet but jet was faster and grabbed zuko's wrists and pulled them behind his back and pulled him in for a kiss that was rushed into the wall were jet was pinned.

"My turn" zuko said to jet. Then quickly pulled jet to the bed and sat in jets lap. Zuko grabbed jets cock and thrusted it all the way in then grasping jets shoulders zuko started to thrust up and down on jets cock going faster and harder each time. "Zuko we just did this last night." Zuko moaned "so?" "So this is rape" "not if you like it!" "fine but let me show you how it's done" with that jet grabbed zuko through him on the bed and got between his legs than thrusted in then out at least ten times then zuko understood and rolled over so he was on top and thrusted all the way in then hit jets prostate hard and faster each time jet biting his lip to surpace moans which annoyed the fuck out of zuko so he stopped bent down and started suck on jets neck right were his pulse was. Jet moaned a little but not loud enough. Then zuko started to thrust faster hitting jets prostate harder everytime then moaning every time he hit it. "Oh jet you so fucking tight I thing I'm goanna com already" then zuko started to pump jets cock. Then jet moaned so loud he cam at the same time zuko released next.

"That was amazing I've never felt this way not even with mai I really ment what I said last night" jet snuggled closer "told you so I knew you would like it." Zuko chuckled "fuck off and I ment being inside you" jet stared at zuko not being able to believe what he heard "just kidding baby realacts-"before he could finish jet slapped him then kissed him making their tongues intertwine.

"I love you." They both said at the same time.

**THE END**


End file.
